Radiant
by Sacred Insanity
Summary: -"You're not cute, you're radiant."


_**Radiant**_

—

**Geez, I don't know what came over me! I feel like writing a lot! What's wrong with me?**

**Pairing: **TailsXAmy

**Summary: **"You're not cute, you're radiant."

**Disclaimer: ***Sighs* This is the fourth time I said this, and frankly I'm getting quite tired of saying this, but it's the rules so I have to. I do not, I repeat, I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog stuff.

**Warning: **May not be in character.

**---**

"Amy, you shouldn't wait for him," Tails said calmly, "It's getting cold outside."

Just as he said that, the wind blew harshly. Amy hugged herself to keep warm.

"I don't care!" Amy exclaimed. "I will not abandon Sonic."

Tails looked around the vast land, but he saw no sign of the blue blur.

"Amy," Tails began slowly, not wanted to be the one to burst her bubble. "I don't think Sonic's coming back."

Amy shot him a death glare, "Don't be silly, of course he'll come back," Amy said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, but he won't come back here," The two tailed fox said mostly to himself. The wind blew again, but this time it was harsher than before. The young fox hugged himself as the unforgiving, bitter, cold wind blew. The pink hedgehog sat on a bench and hugged herself also.

"Amy, please, you're not wearing a jacket. You can get sick," He pleaded, while still hugging himself.

"No way! The pink shook her head furiously and quite stubbornly.

Tails rolled his eyes. He's always despised it when she acts like this. "Amy," his teeth started to grind together from the bitter coldness. "Please, lets go."

The stubborn pink hedgehog shook her head, still refusing. "I'm not going to leave Sonic!"

"He's not even here!" Tails exclaimed, loudly.

Amy looked at Tails; his eyes softened. The fox realized he's been too harsh with Amy.

"I'm sorry, Amy," Tails apologized, his eyes glued to the ground. He didn't dare look into her eyes. He feared she would summon her Pika Pika hammer. The pink hedgehog was silent. The only noise that could be heard was the wind.

The yellow fox sighed, "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Amy glared at him, "Yes, you shouldn't have yelled at me." The wind blew again, goose bumps has grown on Amy's arm. She shivered.

"Lets go, Amy," Tails offered his hand to her. The freezing pink hedgehog's teeth chattered together. She stared at the outstretched hand before her. She shivered and thought about if she actually left Sonic. If she left, she would go to her house and warm up, but then she would feel guilty about leaving the blue hedgehog. Bit, if the pink hedgehog didn't leave, she would get sick, but she would be with Sonic.

"Hm," Amy hummed out loud. She brought her index finger to her mouth.

"Amy,, come on," He shook his hand in front of her face to alert her. The wind then blew in her face, her quills were scattered about.

"Okay," she grabbed his hand and stood up. When she held his hand, warmth spread out through her entire body. "But I'm only staying for a little bit."

Tails smiled, "Good," he softly gripped her soft hand.

---

The door slowly opened, warm air blew at the two figures standing by the doorway. The pink hedgehog smiled at the warmth. Tails and Amy quickly walked inside and shutting the door behind them. They both instantly blushed at they realized they were still holding hands. They quickly let go.

They both murmured, "Sorry."

Amy looked at the inside of the house. It was a humble little home. Just like any other house, it had a couch, a kitchen, tables, a bedroom, and, of course, the bathroom.

"Please take off your shoes," the fox quietly mumbled, while taking off his own shoes.

"Oh," Amy said to herself. She took off her red boots. She shivered once her bare feet touched the cold, white tile.

"Would you like some tea, Amy?" Tails called from his kitchen. In his hand, he held a small pot with some water in it.

"Sure Tails," She smiled softly.

"Okay!" The young fox called out. "It'll take about five minutes, okay?"She nodded her head, even though he couldn't see her do that.

She frowned, "I hope Sonic will come back soon." She sighed and looked out of a window, hoping she would see a sign of the blue blur. But she never did.

"Teas ready!" Tails exclaimed; he carried out two cups of the hot liquid. One for Amy, one for himself. The crushed pink hedgehog looked away from the window.

"Take a seat." Tails pointed to the brown couch. "Don't be shy." Tails chuckled.

"I'm not shy!" Amy bursted out.

Tails continued to laugh and said, "I was joking, Amy."

Amy slowly sat down on the couch and blushed, "Oh!" She laughed at herself.

"Here," Tails handed her a green cup that was filled with the tea that she requested for. Amy took a sip of her tea. She felt as if her whole body has been dropped into a volcano. This satisfied her.

"Thank you," Amy continued to drink. She would have liked to enjoy this tea, but the thoughts of Sonic kept entering her thoughts. She suddenly frowned.

"Amy," the concerned fox said, as he looked at her. "Is something wrong?"

"I want to find Sonic. He might be in trouble!" Amy blurted out without thinking twice.

Tails sighed and said, "Don't worry Amy, Sonic is probably just running around."

She shook her head, denying everything that Tails was saying. Boy, she was stubborn. "No way, Sonic's probably in trouble! I'm worried about him."

"Amy, Sonic can take care of himself. He's fine," Tails explained, while taking a small sip of tea. Amy didn't say anything.

They both took another drink from the hot tea. Everything was awkwardly quiet until Amy said, "Hey Tails."

"Yeah Amy," A look of concern was on Tails' face.

"Does Sonic ever talk about me?" Amy asked, timidly.

"What do you mean?" Tails set his drink on the coffee table.

"I mean, does Sonic say good things about me?" The fox silently whined to himself. "Um...well, he cares about you." Tails said nervously.

Her emerald eyes sparkled in delight. "Really?" The fox slowly nodded his head.

"So, that means that we're going to get married soon, right?" Amy asked, while grinning madly. A pang of jealousy hit Tails. But...he hated to be the one to crush her hopes, but he felt like he has to.

"Amy, I don't think Sonic wants to get married anytime soon." Tails said; he frowned when he saw Amy's smile disappear.

"But you said he cares about me." Amy whined.

"Yes, that's true, but I meant that he cares for you more than a friend rather than a lover. He does care about you, but not the way you're thinking." Tails explained slowly. The jealously now decreased.

"Oh...well, I guess I just need to try harder to gain his affection, huh?" Amy forced a smile and also forced herself to believe her statement. "I know we'll get married one day!" Amy smiled and pretended nothing was wrong.

Tails smiled, "Good for you, Amy!" He winked.

Suddenly she frowned. "Tails, why doesn't Sonic like me?"

It took a minute for Tails to respond. "He does like you." Tails said, not clearly understanding clearly.

"No, I mean...why doesn't Sonic love me?"

Tails sighed, "Amy, Sonic's not really interested in love right now. Maybe...in the future, he'll love you."

Amy stood up from the couch and threw her hands up in frustration. "I can't wait that long! I want him to love me now!"

Tails chuckled, "Oh Amy," he continued to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Amy narrowed her eyes onto his form.

"Well, it's just cute when you get frustrated." Tails suddenly realized what he just said. His eyes widened and he quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

Amy's frustration formed transformed into a confused one. "You...you think I'm cute?" She was quiet for a moment.

Tails then blushed. "Ugh..." He couldn't really answer her without getting embarrassed. He just started to notice Amy's true beauty. She looked absolutely stunning in his eyes.

**Radiant**...that's the word that describes her. **Radiant**.

"No..." Tails finally answered her question. Amy growled, her eyes flared up in anger, her teeth bared to him, and her nostrils flared.

"You're not cute, you're radiant."

_**The End!**_

**Phew! Finally I'm done! This story was sitting in my note book for about a month or two. Well, I hoped you enjoyed it. And yes, their OOC, but I tried XD**


End file.
